


He Deserves a Future

by Winchesterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to go to Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Deserves a Future

They had been on the road for weeks now on their own… and finally John had settled them into a run down house, just off the side of Route 35 and had mentioned that they were planning on staying there for a while to hunt the area. Dean could care less about what they were hunting and when they went out to kill the demon bitches, as long as he had Sam there with him. But with Dad out, Dean was left to clean up the shotguns and sharpen the blades… figuring he was out hustling down at the local dive bar. His eyes casted up to Sam who was fumbling with a piece of paper in his hand like he had been all night and Dean wondered what exactly Sam was kicking around in that head of his.

“Finish already?” he asked and looked back down to the gun he was oiling, pretending he hadn’t been watching his brother finger the paper like Dean would have any lover he’d taken to bed.

Sam looked up when the rough voice spoke out to him and he furrowed his brows, looking back down at the weapons in front of him where he was sitting at the desk across the room. “Yeah… yeah I guess I am,” he replied, but he knew that he wasn’t talking about the weapons. He’d been trying to figure out how to tell Dean and Dad that he’d gotten into Stanford for the past week and a half, and if he wanted to make it in time to move into his dorm then he’d have to leave by next week just to make sure he had ample time for the drive out to California. Or a bus trip more likely. “Hey Dean… have you ever thought, you know, about the future?” he asked his brother softly, trying to play it off as curiosity so his brother wouldn’t go poking around where his nose didn’t belong.

Dean stopped and looked at his gun for a moment… before turning his gaze up at his brother. “I don’t need to Sammy, this is my future… saving people, hunting things. Sending demons back to the pit. Hell, it’s all I’ve ever wanted to be since Dad started us in this life… it’s all I remember,” he told him and started putting the gun back together. But he knew what he wanted for Sam. He knew that he wanted Sam to have a future… he always had. Even when Sam was a kid, he just wanted him to be a kid a little longer… wanted him to stop asking questions and to stay innocent as long as he could keep him that way. After all, it was his job to take care of Sam, it always had been and it always would be. He remembered that Sam used to have this funny notion in his head that he would grow up and be some great fiction writer some day… use what they lived as a basis for his books and that brought a light chuckle to him as he kept the thought to himself. The things kids think up.

Sam looked away from his brother and shook his head at Dean’s response. He wanted more than anything to show Dean that they could have a life more than this, than hunting… and he remembered the day that Dean had told him to stop thinking about the future… since it was something that they couldn’t see, something that wasn’t right in front of them. But Sam had never been able to push his dreams to the back of his thoughts long enough. It was why Dad always got onto him when they were out on a hunt since he was always elsewhere. “Yeah I guess…” he replied, deflated as he pushed the acceptance letter from Stanford back into his jacket and picked up the blade that was in front of him, starting to sharpen it quietly.

Dean looked back up to Sam when he sighed and started doing what was supposed to be done half an hour ago… and he tilted his head to the side, putting the finished shot gun back onto coffee table in front of him. “Hey, what’s that thing that you’ve been pushing around all day?” he asked him, figuring it was now or never to ask him about the paper he’d seen Sam fondle. It definitely wasn’t a girl’s number, that’s for sure.

“Hmm?” Sam asked, having drifted off in thought again before he glanced back up to his brother, pausing before it finally sunk in what Dean was asking. He gave his head a light shake and looked back down to the blade. “Its nothing… nothing important,” he replied. At least to them it wasn’t. To Sam, it was the world. And he knew that Dean would let him slide with that right now, but sooner or later he was going to have to tell him that he was leaving. And no matter how much the thought of losing Dean hurt him, Sam couldn’t do this forever. This just wasn’t the life for him and he wouldn’t be stuck here on this dead end road.


End file.
